Talk:Ripping CDs/@comment-2.49.30.98-20130215141123
This might not be the best place to ask but can someone tell me if this .log is up to what.cd standards? I'm going to take the interview soon and want to make sure I can rip properlly. Also my cue file is weird. It says it's an audio file but I can't play it. It's only 3kb. X Lossless Decoder version 20130127 (142.3) XLD extraction logfile from 2013-02-15 17:33:21 +0400 Modest Mouse / Building Nothing Out Of Something Used drive : OPTIARC DVD RW AD-5970H (revision 3APE) Media type : Pressed CD Ripper mode : XLD Secure Ripper Disable audio cache : OK for the drive with a cache less than 1375KiB Make use of C2 pointers : NO Read offset correction : 48 Max retry count : 20 Gap status : Analyzed, Appended (except HTOA) TOC of the extracted CD Track | Start | Length | Start sector | End sector --------------------------------------------------------- 1 | 00:00:00 | 03:23:50 | 0 | 15274 2 | 03:23:50 | 04:39:15 | 15275 | 36214 3 | 08:02:65 | 03:19:23 | 36215 | 51162 4 | 11:22:13 | 05:01:60 | 51163 | 73797 5 | 16:23:73 | 06:40:16 | 73798 | 103813 6 | 23:04:14 | 04:44:21 | 103814 | 125134 7 | 27:48:35 | 04:04:66 | 125135 | 143500 8 | 31:53:26 | 02:29:20 | 143501 | 154695 9 | 34:22:46 | 03:23:64 | 154696 | 169984 10 | 37:46:35 | 05:05:11 | 169985 | 192870 11 | 42:51:46 | 05:18:28 | 192871 | 216748 12 | 48:09:74 | 07:10:27 | 216749 | 249025 AccurateRip Summary (DiscID: 00176144-00dbe7b0-b40cf80c) Track 01 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 99/99) Track 02 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 101/101) Track 03 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 102/102) Track 04 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 101/101) Track 05 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 102/102) Track 06 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 101/101) Track 07 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 102/102) Track 08 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 103/103) Track 09 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 102/102) Track 10 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 100/100) Track 11 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 99/99) Track 12 : OK (v1+v2, confidence 92/92) ->All tracks accurately ripped. All Tracks Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 01 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/01 Modest Mouse - Never Ending Math Equation.flac Pre-gap length : 00:02:00 CRC32 hash : 0A8B7D90 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : B1C1795C AccurateRip v1 signature : 99331DEC AccurateRip v2 signature : A45E3670 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 93+6/99) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 02 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/02 Modest Mouse - Interstate 8.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:11 CRC32 hash : 4E08B92C CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 440E45E5 AccurateRip v1 signature : 38C64AC8 AccurateRip v2 signature : BEDF100E ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 94+7/101) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 03 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/03 Modest Mouse - Broke.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : F1349EF5 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 8AC2387A AccurateRip v1 signature : 7CECB560 AccurateRip v2 signature : A444550D ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 95+7/102) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 04 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/04 Modest Mouse - Medication.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : A9511035 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : ED32C6F9 AccurateRip v1 signature : 572D9030 AccurateRip v2 signature : ADF89CF6 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 95+6/101) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 05 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/05 Modest Mouse - Workin' On Leavin' The Livin'.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : 3DDD318B CRC32 hash (skip zero) : C40C0251 AccurateRip v1 signature : D71AF5FE AccurateRip v2 signature : 44642B19 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 95+7/102) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 06 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/06 Modest Mouse - All Night Diner.flac Pre-gap length : 00:00:01 CRC32 hash : 0B497E39 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : E644F8E2 AccurateRip v1 signature : 46C8714B AccurateRip v2 signature : BECDA6DB ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 94+7/101) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 07 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/07 Modest Mouse - Baby Blue Sedan.flac Pre-gap length : 00:00:07 CRC32 hash : 9E49F348 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 16C99BA0 AccurateRip v1 signature : 8D4B27AA AccurateRip v2 signature : A5F02942 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 95+7/102) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 08 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/08 Modest Mouse - A Life Of Artic Sounds.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : CBC91F3E CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 7986A42B AccurateRip v1 signature : 574A455F AccurateRip v2 signature : A35E13EB ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 96+7/103) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 09 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/09 Modest Mouse - Sleepwalking.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : 9BF5F6F9 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 1F1AC54C AccurateRip v1 signature : 0828D1BC AccurateRip v2 signature : 31E2BD83 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 95+7/102) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 10 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/10 Modest Mouse - Grey Ice Water.flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:55 CRC32 hash : B46FB2AE CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 240F7828 AccurateRip v1 signature : 496A62E3 AccurateRip v2 signature : A878F2AE ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 94+6/100) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 11 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/11 Modest Mouse - Whenever You Breathe Out, I Breathe In (Positive Negative).flac Pre-gap length : 00:01:15 CRC32 hash : FAFD01EA CRC32 hash (skip zero) : C578D76F AccurateRip v1 signature : 59027B88 AccurateRip v2 signature : 59716636 ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 92+7/99) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 Track 12 Filename : /Users/z9057/Music/12 Modest Mouse - Other People's Lives.flac Pre-gap length : 00:02:12 CRC32 hash : AC3786F6 CRC32 hash (skip zero) : 1BCC4D99 AccurateRip v1 signature : 49117AEB AccurateRip v2 signature : BE8ECCDF ->Accurately ripped (v1+v2, confidence 87+5/92) Statistics Read error : 0 Jitter error (maybe fixed) : 0 Retry sector count : 0 Damaged sector count : 0 No errors occurred End of status report